Grave of The Fallen Kings
by Anonymous8
Summary: A.C 198 the war against mobile suits is finally over, but now a even more dangerous war has began. The Gundam Pilots must battle against an enemy. Without their Gundams, armed with only their minds they must seek help from ghosts from their past.
1. Prologue: The End of the Eve Wars

Gundam Wing is property of BANDAI entertainment, EMOTION, and SUNRISE. Original story by Yoshiyuki Tomino. All rights reserved. 

Sailor Moon is property of PIONEER, and OPTIMUM PRODUCTIONS. Original story by Naoko Takeuchi . All rights reserved. 

****

Grave of The Fallen Kings

The cities tall buildings surrounded him. Their cold exterior of strong steel, and unbreakable glass. They almost seem to be bars on a jail cell, holding you within it pain and sorrow. 

Duo shook his head violently; sometimes he wondered why he thought such things. They became more frequent ever since that day. He then turned his attention back to his newspaper he was reading. The front-page cover story was about some businessman. Real rich fellow he was, a seemly perfect life. A nice home, the love of a girl. He was found dead this morning, but by no means was his death an accident. Out of no where, he got up one morning and stood in front of an upcoming train. It made Duo wonder sometimes, what made people feel they had to kill themselves. He should go ask Heero; then again Heero killed for a reason. 

'If there's such a thing as a fate worse then death, then why do people commit suicide' a thought jumped out from the reaches of his mind. He couldn't even remember who said that to him. It didn't matter anyway; nothing seemed to matter anymore. Maybe he should kill himself, like anyone would care. 

Where was the Shinigami? That use to be his only purpose in life. But now he wasn't needed anymore. He was now a civilian, the people he tried to protect. He was back to being a teenager now. Duo glanced at his watch then cursed. He had to go home now, before Hilde worried about him. 

Was he normal now? No, he never would, he would never be a child. 

~~~~~~~~~

The dim glow of the lamp was only able to shine its light around the area of the large desk. The rest of the office remained in impenetrable darkness. The only sound that could be heard, was the scratching sound of a pen against paper. 

Quatre placed the expensive pen down on the desk. He leaned his back, closing his eyes, trying to recollect himself. He had no idea what time it was, heck he didn't even know what day it was. After the war he had come back home. To reclaim his position, as the head of the Winner Corporation. Only to find his return was not as welcoming as he would have hoped. Most of his sisters either blamed him for the death of their father, or were trying to control his life. Plus all of his father's workers weren't to pleased with him. They all seem to hate the idea of having to take orders from him. Oh sure allow me to fight for you, but neve let me be your boss. Then again no one except a selected few knew that he was a gundam pilot. 

Gundam pilot, yes he was a gundam pilot. Sometimes he wished for the days when he was a gundam pilot. At least then he felt like he was living. Yes at this moment he was alive, but wasn't living. Quatre reached out for his coffee, which lately (as well as his tea) he had become addicted to. It was what kept him going these late office nights. Drinking some, he almost spat it out. The coffee was now bitter and cold. 

~~~~~~~~~

The steady hum of the fridge filled the trailer in the place of silence. Trowa sat on his bed, his shoulders slightly hunched. Starring through the dirty window. Looking at the colony's night sky, which was nothing but an empty black heaven. No moon, no stars. 

Trowa's gaze remained unmoving, as the screams of a police cruiser and an ambulance raced by. The bright red and white lights, playing with the shadows of his face. Another disturbance of the peace, another life could be lost another man who walked to far over the line. Trowa shut his eyes for a second. Who was he? Was he Trowa Barton? Pilot of heavyarms , murderer of the innocent, killer of thousands, blood stained so deeply into his hands he would never forget. Or was he Triton Bloom circus performer, brother of Catherine Bloom. Then again there was always Nanashi, the nameless warrior. 

Trowa opened his eyes; at least his eyes were the same in all of his forms. Thank god something was constant in his life. Gundam pilot, clown, brother, nameless soldier. Two of these identities weren't the same as the other two. Trowa turned his head in the direction of Catherine's bed. Empty right at this moment she was out with same guy. Mark, or Matt something that began with a 'M.' He knew that Catherine loved him, but he also knew that she wanted to marry and have children. And he was in the way of that dream, even though she would never admit it. He had two choices, one: leave Catherine and let he lead her life, but be forever lonely. Or two: stay with her and watch her waste her life away. Now Trowa fully understand the saying 'Stuck between a rock and a hard place'. It was a true enigma. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rain fell down form the heavens lightly. Making people pick up their pace, or duck for cover. Wufei walked down the crowded streets of down town Hong Kong. The smells of spicy food, wafted through the air. Even though it was raining. Shopkeepers began to close up their shops. Businessmen running, with their attache cases above their heads. To shield them from the rain, falling down on them. Children holding onto the hands of their mothers, squealing with laughter as the jumped into puddles. The cringing in fear as their mother scold them for making a mess of their clothes. They all had something Wufei didn't, a home.

Wufei let out a frustrated sigh; it was already seven o'clock, he thought it was four o'clock. He had just wasted three hours, now a day it seemed darkness fell earlier. He then reminded himself he had nowhere to go. Now walking down the less crowded streets, watching people rush home to their loved ones. Silently he prayed that they wouldn't be the fool he was. To tell their family and friends that they loved them. Because one day they're here next day they're gone. 

Nataku. Merian. I'm so sorry; Wufei's eyes began to sting. Where was the justice of it all, why did his life have to be so unfair. His wife, family, home was all gone. All gone, and was never coming back. Leaving nothing but a bitter man with no honour, little pride, and a false sense of justice. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The dark and dirty streets of downtown L1 was unusually quiet tonight. The sound of metal striking up against metal was heard. As a small feeble flame erupted from the lighter. Heero placed the small flame, in front of his cigarette. Waiting for a few seconds before pulling back. Leaning up against the alleys cold wall. Closing his eyes briefly, as he felt the smoke fill his lungs, he then released it in a cloud of smoke. 

His well-trained eyes scanned the area around him. The homeless cowering in the dark, freezing alleyway across from him. Old men with stories of failure, and children with stories of bad beginnings. The prostitutes shaking their stuff, up and down the side walks. Drug lords discussing trades, or just pathetic junkies. Humanity at its best. L1 was more of a political business area. Not many children around, oh no just greedy old men. With no kindness or love left in their hearts. The rich side and the poor side were one in the same. Both were drowning in their hopeless lives. 

Adjusting his coat so it fit better. Heero proceeded towards the only park in the L1 area. In the park dead, brown leaves were falling around him. Technically it was only spring; Mother Nature just didn't seem to want to set her roots here. He stopped at a park bench and sat down. Flicking away his cigarette stubs away. Heero listened to the park sounds, which wasn't much. No birds, or any animals of any kind. No they belonged on earth. But he did in fact hear something, two teenagers not far from him. A desperate lover was pleading to his girlfriend "Baby take me back, I've changed," her only response was "People don't change." She was right people don't change. Then only cover up their old image, but their old self was still there. Heero waited for a moment lighting up another cigarette. He then got up and walked past the sobbing teenage boy. "People don't change;" No and neither did history. 

~~~~~~~~~

It exploded out of nowhere sounding like firecracker. She felt it pierce her skin. And with incredible pain it pushed her back. Stumbling before she hit the ground in a sickening thud. She felt her blood pooling around her body. Frantic screams filled all around her. The sound of footsteps became louder, as they drew closer to her. Cameras flashing, Lady Une was demanding everyone to get back. Sally Po and Lady Une then stood over her. Shaking their heads in disbelief, eyes filled with worry. She read in one of her detective novels. That it was the crowd standing around you after you got injured that decided your fate. Your own personal jury. If they looked relived and whispered. 'She was lucky' or 'the was a close one,' you would live. But if their eyes were wide with horror, or turn their heads away to afraid to say anything, you would then die.

She was going to die. Her own blood was killing her, as it filled her lungs. Making her cough and sputter as it raised up her throat. Running down the corners of her mouth. Poetic irony, being killed by your own blood, the one thing that kept you alive. Then again it wasn't the blood that killed her it was the bullet. She raised her head slightly, looking at the top empty balcony in the auditorium. But it wasn't empty; a figure stood there for a second then departed. "Heero" Relena choked out; more blood erupted from her mouth. Darkness began to blotch her vision, her body shaking violently. The last thing she saw; were the shocked faces of Sally Po, and Lady Une. 

Owari.....


	2. Chapter I: Beginning of the Kaigan Wars

Gundam Wing is property of BANDAI entertainment, EMOTION, and SUNRISE. 

Original story by Yoshiyuki Tomino. All rights reserved. 

Sailor Moon is property of PIONEER, and OPTIMUM PRODUCTIONS. Original story by Naoko Takeuchi . All rights reserved. 

****

Grave of The Fallen Kings 

__

Chapter I: Beginning of the Kaigan Wars

AC 195 Two years earlier...

Duo held on to the tiny bar with one hand, as it pulled him down the hallways of the Peacemillion. Which at the moment were empty, everyone either went home or was still parting. The hallways were lighted in florescent light, making the walls and floors shine. But then again the infirmary ward was always cleaner then the rest of the ship thanks to Sally Po.

Duo released his grip on the bar, as he reached towards the infirmary door. It opened automatically letting him through, the door closed behind him making a suction sound. Duo's feet gently floated to the ground, the gravity level in here was much better. 

"Duo!" A cheerful voice greeted him; Duo smiled as he turned his attention towards Quatre. Sitting up in his hospital bed, wearing one of those god awful green hospital gowns. Quatre's feature lit up, his light blue eyes shinning. "Thanks for coming to visit me" he chided. "Hey no problem" Duo waved it off. Then turned to Trowa Barton who was sitting in an uncomfortable looking wooden chair. But if it was, nothing on Trowa's expression said it was. Trowa had his arms folded across his chest, and one long leg drooped over the other. Wearing his usual attire blue jeans, and a dark blue turtleneck. One of his dark green eyes was trained on Duo; the other covered by light brown hair. Trowa gave to a sharp nod, before turning back to the smiling Arabian. "Pull up a chair Duo" Quatre offered politely. Duo looked around before noticing the other hard wooden chair. Grabbing it he lifted it to Quatre's bedside, flipping it around so the back faced Quatre. Sitting down on it with his leg spread far apart, he folded his arms resting them on top of the chair. As he leaned forward smiling, his cheeky smile. "So Quatre how ya doin?" Duo asked, his American accent threaded in his voice. 

" I've been fine, thank-you Duo" Quatre responded courteously. His skin seemed paler, but he still had a faint peaches and cream complexion. His platinum blonde hair, looked a little matted, but other than that he looked good. "Thank-you for what Quatre? I wasn't the one who operated on you" Duo said teasingly. Duo had always liked to make fun of Quatre's polite ways. He really ought to take Quatre to L2 one of these days, see how long he would last. 

Quatre shook his head, by now he was use to Duo's deranged sense of humor. Quatre starred at his American friend. His lightly tanned skin, his bright violet eyes that sometimes looked deep cobalt when he was mad. His silky, chestnut, brown hair was done in a braid that hanged loosely down his back. Wearing his own twisted look of a priest outfit which was black boots, black baggy pants, a black shirt with the sleeves rolled up a little bit passed the elbows. Showing a little bit of white, and a priest collar around his neck. 

"I still can't believe you let Dorothy do that to you" Duo exasperated. "I didn't Duo; it was a fair fight" Quatre spoke gently, the way a mother would sooth her child. "Fine, fine but still she shouldn't have done what she did," Duo retorted. "Oh it wasn't so terrible" Quatre tried to reason. Duo's face faltered, "Quatre she stuck her sword into your left side, you almost bleed to death" Duo now almost shouting. "If someone did that to me I'd be pissed off at them, you must be too" Duo muttered. "Well actually I'm really not that mad a Miss. Dorothy." Duo throw up his hands in defeat, "Quatre couldn't you be a little bit mad at the person who turned you into a walking Pogo" Duo cried out. Quatre blinked a couple of times in confusion, then he and Trowa exchanged looks. "You mean the child's plaything?" Trowa asked calmly. "No, no, no" Duo said, " it's a hotdog, covered in batter on a stick" Duo explained. 

Quatre and Trowa said nothing and looked at him as if he had gone nuts. Duo sighed, "never mind it's an American thing." Trowa and Quatre had an "OH" look about them. "Anyways, so what are you two going to do now that the war is over?" Duo asked. "Go home I suppose" Quatre said " I have to take up the family business." Duo whistled in an impressed way, everyone knew about the Winner Corporation. They made million every year on their resource satellites. "I'll be going back to my sister at the circus" Trowa answered. "Oh yeah I remember her, when you had amnesia me and Hilde went to the circus. I was trying to remind you of who you were. Then she came out of nowhere, and grabbed a hold of you. She then said, 'go away you're not welcomed here, leave us be' or something like that" Duo said thoughtfully. 

"She slapped me" Quatre said grimly. Duo's eyes went wide in surprise; even Trowa's did a little. "She slapped you" Duo repeated in disbelief "why?" Out of all the Gundam pilots Quatre was the last one you expect to get slapped by a girl. Then again he was the only one who got stabbed by one. "She was in her right to do so" Quatre said firmly. Duo shook his head, "Man Quatre you have no luck with the ladies" 

"Probably lots better than you do" a voice muttered. As the three of them turned to see the back of Wufei, neither of them noticed he had come in. "Oh yeah well the same thing to you buddy," Duo shouted back, but it was too late the door had already closed shut. Duo sat back down seething with anger. "So Duo how's Hilde?" Quatre asked desperately wanting to change to subject. "Hilde? Yeah she's fine" Duo said, in a resentful way. "You're still mad at her, aren't you Duo" Quatre stated softly. Duo didn't answer he just looked out of Quatre's window. At the dark, emptiness of space. 

==========

Wufei made his way through the silent hallways, in till he reached the hanger. The large, cold room was completely empty. All the mechanics had left; even Howard was nowhere in sight. Wufei starred up at his Gundam. 

__

Nataku....... 

It's impressive appearance, its indifferent, steel exterior. Unmoving giant of great strength, the phantom in some peoples nightmares. His savior, his contender no matter how hard he tried to deny it. He was so pathetically weak needing a machine to survive Nataku never needed one. No she drew strength from herself, while he claimed it from his Gundam. 

Pathetically weak. 

Where was he to go now, his home was destroyed. Wufei felt his fists clenched together, at the thought of that. He was going to have to learn how to live without them, but where? This world didn't want him anymore; Relena made sure of that. 

"Wufei..." a soft voice called behind him. Wufei whipped around angrily, for being disturbed. Coming face to face with Sally Po. Her slanted light, china blue eyes starred at him with concern. Her usual honey blonde hair was done in braids. "What's the matter Wufei?" Keeping her for comforting, but neutral, just like any good doctor would talk to a patient. "Nothing leave me be" Wufei snapped, growing more annoyed. "Something's wrong I can tell, Wufei its bad to keep so much anger locked up inside. Its going to consume you and eat you away" Sally retorted raising her voice a little. Wufei's eyes widened with shock, a long time ago someone very close to him said almost the exactly the same thing. His features soften a little, as he remembered his cursed past. Sally noticed the change in him, "Wufei please tell me, and I'll try to understand." Wufei then returned to his stone, cold glare. "No you wouldn't, you don't understand anything! There's only one person who could understand my pain of losing Nataku!" Wufei now shouting, hating him self for losing control. "Nataku? Oh Wufei...." Sally began. "NO! Don't you dare pity me" Wufei spat out in anger, before turning away stalking off. Leaving Sally behind, rooted to her spot. 

'_Nataku.... Could she be the cause of all your pain?' _

Sally then mentally cringed, as she heard the hard steel transport door close. Wufei was leaving with his Gundam, and most likely wasn't coming back. She remained silent in the now freezing, dark hanger. She just couldn't get over the way Wufei's eyes flashed with such pain. He was breaking up inside, and wouldn't let anyone help him. 

__

"There's only one person who could understand my pain of losing Nataku!" 

But where was that person, did she leave you like Nataku did.

==========

The room was small, and barren. Devoid of any furniture whatsoever, except for a bed. Its cold steel walls radiated of a chilly feeling. The only light source was a fluorescent light that was slowly flickering away. Heero sat on a small platform in front of the window. Hiss back was beginning to ache, but he didn't care. He watched silently as Wufei blasted off, his eyes stayed the same, an unyielding cobalt blue. He knew Wufei wasn't going to stay long. 

Heero looked at Wufei's retreating figure till he was only a small glittering light, like a star. Heero turned his head away, so this was peace. The goal he worked for since he was a child. Sacrificing everything to achieve, even his humanity. Why wasn't he happy? Maybe because he had lost so much in the war, even peace couldn't make things all better. That or this wasn't true peace. 

The hum of the door opening greeted his ears, though he made no move about it. He now heard soft steps, the gentle movement of fabric against legs. The sounds of someone breathing faster than usual almost out of breath. "Relena" Heero said quietly. He looked up to see the former Queen of Earth. Her sandy blonde hair flowed down to her mid back. Her wide blue eyes were filled with love, love for him. Though Heero never understood why she loved him. "Heero" she said faintly "Heero I was wondering since the war is over." Her tones of voice now turning nervous, as she glanced down at her fingers. Heero noted the change; this was the girl who made speeches to millions of people. Yet was having troubles asking him a question, then again he was a killer. 

"If you would like to come and stay with me?" She asked hopefully. Heero regarded her closely a second time, with his dark cobalt eyes. Relena couldn't believe she was doing this, but she loved him and wanted to be with him. She was amazed how he still looked the same, from the day she first met him. The dark, wild look about him. His lean athletic body, his dark brown hair adding to his rugged appearance. But to her, he was strangely beautiful at the same time. 

"No" Heero said, then turned his attention back to the window. Somehow the way he answered hurt Relena, not that he said in a mean way, or was it comforting. It was just an answer, an empty answer with no feeling in it. "But, but why" her voice laced with pain, major deja vu washing over her. Remembering the day she gave him an invitation to her party, and he ripped it up. "You don't know me" Heero responded again. "What do you mean Heero?" Relena choked out, she thought that she was the only one who knew him. "You wouldn't understand now go" Heero said softly, yet sternly. Relena hesitated but then walked away. 

__

"Are you angry with me Zech? I just hurt Relena after you told me to protect her. But you see in a way I' am, I'm protecting her from me" 

==========

A.C 197 the year Relena Peacecraft Dorlian was assonated

"Lady Une please any statement for the press" a voice shouted out, from the sea of reporters. "Lady Une is it true that the Gundam pilots, were the ones who killed Vice Foreign Minister Dorlian?" Another one shot out.

Lady Une didn't answer any of their questions, just brushed past them all keeping a straight face. A souvenir from the day's se was a colonel. Walking up the steps of the Preventors Headquarters in America. She motioned a team of Preventors waiting for her, to get rid of the reporters. "All right clear the area" as voice commanded, as the reporters protests could be heard. Lady Une walked through the automatic glass doors of the building. And continued to walk forward, past the secretary not bothering to stop and give I.D, everyone knew who she was. Sally Po then joined her, ever since the two of them started Preventors they had become closer. But still their relationship was based on profession. "Give me the update" Lady Une asked, eyes starring straight ahead. "We still yet have to contact the Gundam Pilots, the good news is we know the location of 02, 03,04 and that's about it" Sally finished. The both stopped in front of the elevator. Lady Une pulled out her identification card, letting the elevator scan the bar code. It opened up, its steel doors moving slowly. The two of them walked in, Lady Une the pushed the button for the fifteenth floor. The elevator gave a lurched, then went up humming softly. "We still don't know where Wufei and Heero are" Lady Une stated more than questioned. "I'm afraid not but , Wufei will return he has a way of knowing when he's needed, same with Heero" Sally answered, in a admiring tone. 

The elevator gave another lurch, then stopping and opening its doors again. Lady Une walked briskly down the hall, Sally walking fast trying to keep up. "Well then contact the others and what about Zechs?" Lady Une questioned, stopping in front of a pair of doors. Pressing in the codes to gain access. "Already sent the message, he'll be getting it in" Sally the paused to look at her watch, "About three hours, he and Noin are still working on the Mars Project" Sally said, sadness escaping out. "Hmmmm" Lady Une answered, she didn't know what else to say. 

A beeping sound went out, and the doors swung open. The two of them walked into Lady Une's office; it was the largest one in the building. Walls lined with books, that Lady Une would never read. Deep red plush carpet, with red curtains to match. A large desk in front of them papers neat and in place. A small black top lay closed, on the desk. Lady Une sat in her large chair, leaning against it slightly. Sally remained standing in front of the desk respectfully. "You don't think that they had anything to do with it do you?" Sally blurted out Lady Une smiled weakly. "No, but that won't stop the press." 

"So what do we do now?" Sally asked. "You will run a computer search on anyone, who might have done this. Then get our best Detective Preventors; tell them to interview the bouncer. To see if he saw someone suspicious, or if anything weird happened. And to check if there was any security cameras" Lady Une then closed her eyes, in concentration. "And you?" Sally inquired. "Me, I have to think up a convincing press statement. That everything is all right, we will catch the assassin. And that the Gundam Pilots had nothing to do with it" Lady Une sighed. "Good luck" Sally mumbled. 

"Thanks I'll need it" 

==========

Faita glanced over at the clock. She had only had three more, till she had to go meet up with the others. Then in a couple of days, she had to go and do her job. Faita's thin lips twisted into an evil smile. Faita in fact was a trained assassin, the best one around. Two weeks ago she was approached by two gentlemen, it was a brief meeting but one she would never forget. The two men in her opinion were a little on the tipsy side. There was just something not right about them. But then again who was she to judge, she killed people for a living. She glanced over at the papers of information the two gentlemen gave her, there were some special circumstances with this job. Like she wasn't allowed to kill her next victims, in till Thursday, and it was Tuesday today. If it weren't for the bad business she was having lately she wouldn't have taken it. 'People will always want to kill other people' this is what she always thought. 

Stupid fucking peace, it was ruining her business. She picked up one of the six pieces of paper, on it there was important information on the victim, and a recent photo. She crumpled it up and tossed it into the garbage can. Missed, oh well at least she had better aim, when she shot Relena Peacecraft. One down five more to go, she sneered at the still pictures of the five girls in front of her. "Usagi Tsukino, Ami Mizuno, Rei Hino, Minako Aino, and Makoto Kino, you ladies are going to make me rich."


	3. Chapter II: The Dark Path, of Memory Lan...

Gundam Wing is property of BANDAI entertainment, EMOTION, and SUNRISE. Original story by Yoshiyuki Tomino. All rights reserved. 

Sailor Moon is property of PIONEER, and OPTIMUM PRODUCTIONS. Original story by Naoko Takeuchi . All rights reserved. 

****

Grave of The Fallen Kings 

__

Chapter II: The Dark Path, of Memory Lane 

The sun shinned brightly, giving life to those down below it. Puffs of white clouds floated lazily by, making figures and shapes different to each person. Birds took flight, gliding on the up draft. It's was a perfect day, God blessing upon this world. Yet today brought no happiness with its glowing joy, sadness swept the nation of the Sanq Kingdom. 

A large assembly of people gathered on the flat green plains of the cemetery. People held handkerchiefs to their eyes as the cried, while the pastor read out the final farewell to their princess. 

"Ashes to ashes dust to dust...." 

A lone figure stood off in the distance, leaning against a large oak tree. His stern face showed no emotion towards the fallen princess. There was no flash of pain in his blue, cerulean depths. His waist length platinum blond hair was in a ponytail, as it swayed side to side with the wind. Shouldn't he be crying right now, he pondered gaze still on the group of people. Why couldn't he cry like those people, they didn't even know her, then again he didn't really know Relena. Even though she was his sister, it seemed as though they each talked in a different language. 

"The lord is my shepherded..."

His gaze went to the sky above, but still shouldn't he be crying. Knowing her or not didn't matter, she was dead, she was his sister. Or was she he really didn't know, he renounced his name as a Peacecraft. So wouldn't that mean he renounce Relena as well, did he? But what now of the Sanq kingdom, Relena was the last of the Peacecrafts, the last of the great line of pacifists. The Peacecrafts legacy died with that girl, something about that seemed so wrong. So this was how it was, he was more upset that Queen Relena died, more than Relena. 

He heard someone approach him, but he didn't bother to look at him or her. The person whoever they were, stopped at about three feet from him and waited for Zech's to give them his attention. Bt Zechs wasn't in the mood, and was hoping they would take a hint and leave. "Zechs I'm sorry for your loss" a small, yet confident voice called out. Zechs snapped out of his thoughts and starred and none other than Mareimaia Khushrenada. She smiled up at him from her wheelchair gently, then gazed out at the ocean in front of them.

Zechs stood there for a second not knowing what to say, and she was the daughter of one of the only friends he ever had. Yet she didn't look like Trieze at all really, only in the way she held herself. With such confidence, yet humility. "She was a good person, always trying to help others. I thought she had lost her battle, I should have known she could never lose her battle, because...." She trailed off at the end. She looked over at him and smiled again, her light blue eyes not filled with sadness more like disappointment. "Actually I don't know why..." she whispered to him, then smiled more brightly. 

"Where's Lady Une?" Zechs asked her, breaking his contact with her and starring out at the ocean which right now reminded him of Relena's eyes. She took a moment to answer, as though she was unsure of telling him. "She couldn't make it, she had business to take care of" she answered softly. Zechs cocked his head in her direction, "then who are you here with?" He questioned her. She smiled to herself, as the wind played with her orange hair. 

__

'Such a pretty little girl,' Zechs thought looking at her, _' too bad she lost her innocence.' _"I' am with Miss. Dorothy, and also my friend Hotaru Tomoe came with me as well for support" she answered. "And how is Dorothy doing with all of this" Zechs inquired, from what he hear Relena was the closest thing Dorothy had to a best friend. Mariemaia shrugged cutely, "it's hard to say with Dorothy. " Zechs nodded in agreement, "Mariemaia, Une is trying to find Relena's killers right?" He asked her. "Yes" was all the young girl answered with, her voice filled with dread. Zechs didn't reply only turned his attention back to the blue waters of the ocean, yes they were very much like Relena's eyes. 

=====================

"Its such a tragedy" Minako commented, from the couch in a large orange sweatshirt. Her long sunlit blond hair was slightly wet from her recent shower. Her large sapphire blue eyes starred at the television, and on it was Relena's funeral. She stretched herself out, letting her long well-formed legs show. She sighed in content, her full lips pulling into a smile. 

"I suppose so, though its not going to change my day" a voice called out from the kitchen. Minako's smile grew wider at that comment; her sister was never fond of Relena Peacecraft. "Oh come on Haruka, you know you're going to miss her. You told me before you thought she was cute" Minako answered slyly. Haruka poked her head out from the kitchen and glared at her younger sibling. Her navy blue eyes, narrowed as she scowled at her, her sandy blond hair was on the messy side. She had a masculine look about her, if she weren't her sister Minako would have thought she was a guy, a cute guy at that. 

"Minako I never said such a thing" Haruka commented darkly. "Really? I thought since you were a lesbian" Minako replied innocently, her pretty oval face looked confused. Haruka glared at her more, "just because I'm a lesbian doesn't mean I think every girl is cute. You're a hetro do you think every boy is cute" Haruka demanded under clenched teeth. Minako stretched again this time her arms, raising them above her head making her full breast underneath her clothes rise up. She then in that position smiled, "why yes, actually I do." 

Haruka sighed in defeat, then returned to the kitchen. Minako giggled lightly then returned her attention to the television again. Then a figure on it made her take in a sharp intake of breath, her eyes widen in amazement. Then camera just focused on one of the mourners, his platinum blond hair shined lightly in the sun, and his handsome face had look of absolute misery. His baby blue eyes, filled with such sadness, it broke her heart. _' It couldn't be him.... Could it?'_ she thought, her mind not able to grasp it. Suddenly a name came under the figure, 

"**Quatre Raberba Winner, head of Winner Corps." **

' Oh God I don't believe this, I thought he was dead.'

Minako stared blankly at her best friend when she was a little girl, the phantom of her past life. Was right there in front of her, on the television. Suddenly the camera left and went and focused on someone else in the crowd. Minako let out a strangled cry, she had not seen him for ten years and she only got to see him for thirty seconds. 

"Minako?" A voice questioned softly, beside her. Minako jumped slightly then turned her head, to lock gazes with her sister. She had a concern, look on her face, sitting there with some Soba noodles. Minako finally snapped out of it, and smiled widely at her sister. "I'm fine Ruka-chan; how about you give me some of your noodles?" She asked happily, making her eyes go wide with delight. "Sure...have them all" Haruka answered passing the bowl of noodles. "Thanks!" Minako replied happily, hoping that she fooled Haruka. And quickly began to eat the noodles. _'When in doubt act like a blond' _ she thought to herself. "Minako...is there something wrong" Haruka stated more than questioned. 

__

'FUCK!' "Um no... Why do you ask?" Minako answered nervously. Haruka studied her for a minute more, "Its because of the kids right?" Haruka said softly. Minako almost choked on some of Soba noodles. It was true that she missed the group of kids they look after during the war. Minako and Haruka were actually very rich, but they ran away from home when their mother refused to let them fight in the war. Neither of them had any battle experience, or knew the ways of war. So they decided to collect war children, children that lost their lives to war. It was fun yet very dangerous, they were constantly on the run. 

Dodging soldiers from both the Earth Alliance and OZ, they even lost one little boy, shot in the head. Minako never forgot that, she was so close, how his eyes widen with fear and hope. Fear that death's haunting wings would over take him and hope that she would save him. But she couldn't death had gotten there first, she had a feeling death always would get there first. Now after she and Haruka found them all homes, they decided not to return back to their family. So now here they were, in a modest apartment. Minako working at a night club singing, Haruka a motorcycle driver they were able to make ends meet. But now Minako feared a new war was upon them, but this time she would fight, this time she would find Quatre. 

"No Haruka I've learned to let go, they are much happier where they are" Minako answered smiling for real this time. Haruka nodded and relaxed a little, "I knew that wasn't the problem, but I won't push it." Haruka countered, then turned her attention back to the television. 

__

' Haruka what would I do without you, I love you too much. After all of our horrific past, you're still here, protecting me and looking after me. If you died I don't think I could carry on without you.'

"Now give me back my Soba noodles" Haruka demanded grabbing the bowl out of Minako's hands. "Huh...HEY! YOU SAID I COULD HAVE THEM!" Minako yelled, trying to get them back. Haruka raised the bowl in the air, laughing at her little sisters attempt to retrieve the noodles. "Really? Oh dear, its seems my darling little sister has lost her memory." Haruka said in mock pain. 

"Haruka!" 

================================

Tiny droplets of water made their journey down the cold window glass. Inside the house it was cold, and dark, hues of navy blue shifted along with the black shadows. Silence was heavy in the air, only the sound of the rain pounding on the roof could be heard. 

Ami was curled up in her favorite chair, reading one of her books. Her dark blue eyes, with highlights of cerulean swirling within its dark depths. Shifted quickly from line to line, as Ami read the book quickly. A pensive look was on her face, for she was thinking about something else while she was reading. She gave out a sigh; the book was doing nothing for her. Placing it gentle on the table beside her, she got up from her chair. The minute her feet contacted with the cold floor she shuddered, maybe she should turn the heater on. 

She walked down the hallway, her footsteps echoing throughout the apartment. Ami didn't really mind being alone; she was use to it by now. Even so she didn't really like being in the house alone, there was no where you could hide from yourself. Being alone meant you were alone with yourself, and always at this time did you see the real you. How dark and twisted you were the monster within. 

Ami shuttered, while pulling a strand of aqua blue hair from her face. She decided to go make a sandwich, to keep her mind occupied until Michiru came home. Ami walked into the spacious kitchen and looked around for something to eat. Not finding very much selection, she decided on making a caviar sandwich. It wasn't her favorite, but at this moment she was desperate. Her mind seemed to just keep on wandering now a day, ever since the war ended there wasn't anything she could do anymore. She had been a doctor, in a way. She hadn't graduated from college, but she knew enough to help out others. She would go out on the field, after the mobile suits had disappeared and help whoever was left alive. It didn't matter to her if they were OZ, or Alliance; to her they were all people that needed her help. The Nightingale, they had called her, the miracle worker, saver of lives. Now what was she, certainly not The Nightingale anymore. Yes, she could go back to medical school and become a real doctor. But that would mean asking her mother for help, and that was something she wanted to resist doing at all costs. 

A faint smile graced her small delicate face. She remembered one patient she had, about only a year ago. The other most important person in her life, she never thought she would see him again. A couple of her assistants brought him in, said his was caught in the Wing Zero terrorist attack. Ami couldn't believe it, when they brought in her best friend from childhood. Nanashi, he was unconscious for most of the time and when he did awaken he suffered from a mild amnesia. He endured a hit at his cerebral cortex, which resulted in a memory loss. Ami blushed remembering how handsome he had become; though she would never admit to anyone that she thought that. She knew Nanashi would grow up into, an attractive looking person. Unfortunately he forgot all about her, which was hard for her. She couldn't blame him; it wasn't his fault he lost his memory. Still she had hoped that he would always remember her. 

Eventually he began to recall some things about his life, and she found out he living at a circus. Ami personally returned him to his home, watched as an older girl came up and embraced him. Hearing him call out to her, them walking away in the distance. It was on a day very much like this one, rainy, and miserable. She stood there watching, Nanashi didn't even say good-bye, and he didn't last time either. 

Was she jealous? She kept on telling herself she wasn't, but always the thought of why Nanashi remembered that girl, and not her. Always made her stomach twist, what had she expected. 

"Ami?" A soft voice called out; Ami jumped almost dropping her sandwich. She turned to see her older sister, looking at her with concern in her deep aquarium blue eyes. Ami looked at her older sister, a feeling of misery swept over her. 

Michiru was always so graceful, and beautiful. Her shoulder length teal hair flowed down in waves, of shinning glory. Her full lips had a sort of pout look about them, that Ami was for sure men loved. That and her body was gorgeous, her long legs, shapely hips and thighs. She carried her self with such confidence, and yet she seemed so fragile. Next to her Ami always felt like an ugly duckling, and Ami didn't believe one day she would turn into a swan. Yet even of all this she wasn't angry with her sister, she loved her dearly. Both of them had stuck together through every thing, and Michiru always was there to protect her. 

"Hello, Michiru want to join me for a sandwich?" Ami asked cheerfully, Michiru didn't answer her only continued to stare at her. Ami felt her nerve leaving her, then to her surprise Michiru walked right up and hugged her. Holding Ami close to her, Michiru whispered softly to Ami. "Its okay Ami-chan, I miss him too. I'm sure somewhere deep in his heart he misses you as well." 

Ami felt the tears welling up inside for many reasons, the war, her own self loathing, Nanashi for not remembering her, and these thoughts always made her hate herself even more. 

=====================

The sword cut through the cold night air, in a screaming cry. The frozen light, of the silvery moon reflected on the blade's smooth surface. The graceful movements of the priestess could only be described as something un-earthly. An ancient spirit from long ago, gracing her presence to the world. Her strong arms weaved in fast steady movements, she was on her toes as they moved from side to side. It was as though she were dancing, to a sweet and sorrowful song. Her face held that of complete serenity, her long raven black hair swirled all around her as she moved. 

She stopped after awhile, relaxing her body for a second. Breathing in through her nose, out her mouth. Controlling herself from bending down and taking quick breaths. Breathing was key in fighting, you must control it in order to win. One cannot defeat their enemy when they cannot defeat their own habits. Control, was key to everything, she controlled her life, she controlled her destiny. And in the end that is all you have left, control.

Something she had picked up from her useless father, if he was good at something it was controlling other people's lives and ruining them. She sighed, as she opened her eyes, sharp amethyst orbs, gazed up at the sky. Holding an inner fire within them, dark depths of a twisted and forgotten past.

Rei turned back to the temple, she was done now and was no longer in the mood to train. She took long strides back to the orient style building, its tall pillars, pointed rooftops, surrounded by a grouping of cherry trees. She lived out here, with a friend of her fathers. An old priest, who knew more than you think he would. He was in tune to nature, to the spirits to himself. Something Rei herself wished that one-day she would learn, she felt as if a constant battle was always going on inside of her. 

The priest meant allot to her, he was the last surviving member to the Chang clan, of the dragon Shenlong. Not only that, but he was the grandfather to one of her only friends. Chang Wufei, she wondered where he was right now, was he still feeling the pain like she did. 

She remembered the day; he married her sister Hino Merian, of the phoenix Suzaku. How happy, yet how her heart was destroyed that day. Both of them as far as she knew were dead, Merian her dear younger sister died trying to save the clan. And Wufei stricken with grief left for earth, to rid the universe of the evils of OZ. She was certain he completed his mission, Wufei always finished what he started. 

When they both left, the two clans went into turmoil; the Earth sphere still wanted to destroy them. And the two clans brought together by marriage to be ruled over by Wufei, and Merian. Were going against each other, with both rulers gone; the clan broke into two parts. One wanting to drop their colony onto Earth, if they were to die they should die with honor. The other wanting to wait till Wufei returned to take leadership once more. 

Rei decided that she would take over the clan, and that she did. She swore an oath on her sisters grave, that she would become its ruler and protector, she kept the fires of the two clans under control. Unfortunately so many things were out of her hands, even though she had reasonable control. She was still a woman, and attaining power was hard for her. Wufei's grandfather the former leader; Chang Sougi was almost assonated twice. Mostly because he stood by her, helping her with looking after the clans. So Rei decided to bring him here, then return to the colony. 

But it didn't work out that way; the colony was destroyed before she could return. That is also where she saw Wufei, well more like his gundam as it retreated into the darkness of space. So she returned here, failure weighing so heavily on her heart. She didn't sleep or eat, for weeks on end. She broke her oath to her sister, shattered the trust between her and Wufei. And for that she should be executed, it was her fault their people died. She didn't think she could face Wufei, ever again. But her mission was not over yet, Sougi was still alive and she would look after him till the he died which she feared was drawing close. 

Before entering the temple, she saw Sougi sitting cross-legged on the soft grass under the largest cherry tree. He was dressed in silk robes, his face old and drawn from age; the only hair he had left was a gray braid that reached his waist. His body had a look of one that once was strong and fast. But now age had reduced him to lower means, but his mind was still as quick as ever. 

Rei wasn't surprised; he often came out here at night. Sticking the sword deep into the earth, the brushing the dirt off her clothes, which was a white long sleeved shirt, and loose -fitting red pants. The traditional clothing of a Japanese priestess, yes technically she was Chinese, but her mother was Japanese she swayed over in that direction out of hatred to her father. It was wrong and she knew it, but could not help it. Still a part of her would always be Chinese. 

"Master Sougi" Rei spoke softly, kneeling before him. "Hello Rei" Sougi answered a thick Chinese accent clearly visible in his words. "What are you doing, out in the night so late?" He asked her still not opening his eyes. Rei smiled at the way he asked her, he still wasn't very good at English. "I could not sleep Master Sougi" she replied. "Ah, was it perhaps a dream of long ago past?" He asked her, voice never changing tones. "Perhaps Master Sougi, perhaps not" Rei answered airily. Sougi then let out a deep, crackling laugh that shook his frail body. "Rei thinks she can lie to me, but I know better" he said, his voice filled with amusement. Rei shook her head, not feeling like playing mind games with him. "Will you come inside Master Sougi?" Rei questioned. Sougi calmed down a little, and opened his large black eyes. When he did this, Rei swore she could see Wufei in that face. "No not now Rei, but soon" he said, then returned to meditating. Rei got up and took her leave, grabbing the sword she returned into the temple. 

==================

Makoto felt her eyes drooping; her mind was working slowly from lack of sleep. She felt like she could fall asleep right on this table, even though it was inside a rather loud bar. _'Why did I come here in the first place?' _Makoto groaned in her head. Sighing she took another sip from her cocktail, _'Oh yeah to get drunk.'_

Makoto's emerald green eyes scanned the scene behind. People dancing in strange movements, to a song that was annoying her and giving her a headache. The dark atmosphere of the club, was thick with fake smoke and flashing lights. Along with the dancers, there were also people talking, drinking, humping each other, the usual. She wondered about these people as she looked at them, what went on in their lives? Maybe tonight one would get raped, another die from drug overdose. Most likely something like that would happen, L2 was not well known for its low crime rate. 

But the police would never try and do anything about it, what happen down here, happened. L2 needed a major clean up, abandoned building that were used for drugs trading. The seedy bars every where you turned, not to mention the prostitutes, homeless, assassins, and drug lords that made up most of its population. Makoto was surprised she was able to make it this far, without ruining her whole life. But she had principles, and nothing was going to change that. Maybe the reason why she acted like this way, was because she grew up in a church; maybe because she wanted to stay alive so she could see him again. 

"Hey there beautiful" some drunken guy said, coming up from behind her. And pulled on her ponytail, of thick dark brown hair. Makoto narrowed her eyes, wanting to kick this guy's ass. But then deciding it would be much more fun to play with him, turning around to face the guy batting her eyelashes. "Yes?" She answered sweetly, giving him a killer smile. The guy smirked at that, Makoto had to fight the urge to throw up beer was heavy on his breath. He was okay looking, nothing to call home about, handsome in a rugged way. 

He looked her body up and down, drooling in the process. Makoto grinned, she knew she had a gorgeous body. She was strong and athletic looking; long legs, but she did have a softer side, big green pools for eyes, swan like neck, and lips that always looked moist and kissable. "So how about you and me get it on" he said, in a cocky sort of way. Makoto seethed underneath, maybe she wouldn't play with this guy, no she wasn't in that kind of mood. "Alright but promise me, you won't hurt me" Makoto replied in a innocent voice, lowering herself on the stool making it looking like she was showing off her chest. 

The guy was as stupid as he was drunk, and he moved closer to her. When he was within range, Makoto's right leg lashed out, kicking him in the groin hard. The guy's eyes bugged out, as he grabbed his balls and fell to the ground. Makoto gave off a satisfied smirk, and got back up to her original position. A couple people near to her gave her a look, but then returned to their drinks. Yeah, down here everyone's business was their own. It hadn't always like that for her, she did actually venture out at some point. 

She use to be a supplier, a supplier of what you say, well anything really. She and her crew, which she had known, since she was a kid, would get you whatever you wanted. They were the most popular during the war, and Makoto could proudly say she helped in that war. She got an order from the OZ moon base, saying they wanted an order of gundamium alloy. But they had to do it, so that no one but them knew it was coming. It was not an easy order, they needed allot of gundamium alloy, and it wasn't easy transporting something of that size, discreetly. It was hard, but not too hard; Makoto really wanted to do it anyway, anything to help out the gundam pilots. 

She remembered delivering the cargo, to five old men, who were supposedly the creators of the gundams. They were pretty impressed she was able to do it, and told her that she may have changed the course of history. She thought that was a little much, all she was doing was giving them material. But she still liked to think that she helped out a little. That little mission was non-stop action, just as she were leaving the base was attacked. Her escape route was impossible to get through so she had to get out the other way. That was when she saved someone's life, as she was running down the halls trying to get out. She noticed a women unconscious, with blood all around her. Makoto didn't know who she was, but knew she would die if she stayed where she was. Odd looking woman with glasses, and weird buns on the side of her head.

Makoto ordered another drink, and waited patiently. Then after that she returned here, still working as a supplier. Her life was going no where, and she was only fifteen years old. She felt more like fifty years old, and living in L2 didn't help much either. There weren't any minor laws really; the economy was so bad that bars took anyone. Makoto wondered if at one time L2 was a happy, prosperous colony, now that would be too weird. Though living here didn't have only bad memories, she remembered the times she was with Solo, and Duo. 

Solo the only man she ever loved probably the only one she would ever love. And she was only seven years old. And Duo was her best friend, a brother almost and he would always be, he had to be for his own good. Then again what did it matter Duo, probably forgot about her, maybe he was even dead. No she didn't want to think that way; Duo never died at least not easily. Besides he promised her, and Duo may run and hide, but he never told a lie. 

So this was her life, drinking every weekend, working on the weekdays, and for pleasure she kicked perverted men's asses. Can't wait till I die, perchance death will be more exciting than this. 


End file.
